ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Nidia Flores
Nidia Flores, aka The Beauty Queen, is a woman who had a childhood that was particularly traumatic and violent, shaping her character and pushing her to seek success for survival. Little by little, Nidia rose through the organizations using her wit and power. Early Life She received the nickname 'The Beauty Queen' because she won the Miss Mexico Beauty Pageant at the age of 18. Nidia had a dangerous childhood, leading her to use any means for survival. For that, she was able to rise through the Santa Blanca drug cartel. El Sueño considered her to be the daughter he never had. Starting off in Mexico as arm candy for the narcos, she gradually made her way through the ranks to the head of smuggling. During her time in the cartel, Nidia had many relationships with many men and women until she eventually met El Boquita and after a drunken night, she eventually gave birth to a daughter, Valeria, nine months later. Extremely smart and analytical, Nidia managed to work her way to the highest positions of SB thanks to exceptional manipulation capacities and her fiery physique. Her role in the cartel is to ensure the packaging and delivery of the final product, while at the same time laundering all income. She owns a hacienda near Barvechos City and can frequently be heard on DJ Perico's talk show on the radio. Nidia was also the one who got El Cerebro into the cartel after the cartel paid for his education in the United States. Smuggling operation The buchons under her command coordinate smuggling operations by air and sea in separate provinces. El Boquita is her chief underboss. When El Pulpo was ordered to audit her, the Ghosts setup the two to be in conflict, and then helped the accountant escape after Flores ordered his death. *El Cerebro *Antonio *Boston Reed *El Gato *La Cabra History After Nomad and his team disrupt the entire smuggling operation by killing and capturing major heads in the pillar, El Sueño orders her death and sends a squad of men to kill her and her daughter Valeria at her hacienda. Karen Bowman tasks the Ghosts to get there first and extracting her and Valeria to safety. They infiltrate her home, taking down any cartel members in their path and make it to the pair upstairs. Nidia threatens them to not come any closer, but she cools off when they find out the Ghosts are not there to kill them. They argue for a short time and Nidia finally accepts Nomad's offer of rescue for Valeria's sake. They take Nidia's personal helicopter to a hut where Bowman is waiting for them, and on the way, Valeria comments about how she doesn't like El Sueño. Nomad asks if it's because he's a "scary man", but she replies with the reason amusingly being because he's bald. After arriving at the hut, Nomad keeps Valeria company as she plays with a doll, while Karen, knowing Nidia is the closest person to Sueño, tells Nidia she has two choices: give up all she knows about him, or go to prison and have her daughter sent to an orphanage, stating how they both grew up without parents and that she knows it's not right for her daughter to endure the same. After a while of arguing, Nidia finally relents and demands immunity and witness protection for her and Valeria in return. Behind the scenes *She is played by Kesia Elwin. *Nidia Flores' home is located in Barvechos. *If the player goes after the smuggling pillar, after the El Boquita mission, in a cutscene it shows she finds Boquita's dead body, cuts off his head and presents it to El Sueño as a scapegoat. *In the mission video, El Sueño comments that the Beauty Queen fled like a coward, instead of dying like royalty. *In Karen Bowman's briefing video on Nidia, you can see a newspaper article about her when she won 'Miss Mexico'. *After capturing Nidia, the player is rewarded with 10 skill points and 15,000 'Gasoline' resources. *Narrative Director for the game, Sam Strachman, says, “Nidia Flores has always been one of my favorite characters. She started out like a lot of beauty queens in Mexico and dated narcos, using that path as a way to study everything about drug trafficking. She’s strong and the powerful woman in a man’s world and the way she operates in the game is through her intelligence, her ability to smuggle all this cocaine in all these crazy ways, and to get it to all these countries.” Gallery File:NidiaInt.png File:NidiaSurrenders.png|Nidia contemplating her options of surrender. File:ValNoBoNid.png|Nomad talks with Valeria while Bowman discusses terms with Nidia. |undefined|link=undefined Appearances *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Characters Category:Santa Blanca Cartel Category:Antagonists Category:Mexican